For example, the patent document 1 discloses a known technology relating to a motor wherein a terminal, which is insert-molded at a case having a built-in circuit board, is fitted to a brush retainer. According to the known technology disclosed in the patent document 1, each component such as the terminal, a switching element, a condenser and a relay is connected to a wiring pattern of the brush retainer in order to downsize the case and reduce radiation noise.
Furthermore, for example, the patent document 2 discloses another known technology relating to a motor wherein a choke coil for preventing the emission of electromagnetic noise, a condenser and a terminal are preliminarily unitized as a circuit unit, and the circuit unit is fixed on a gear housing, whereby assembling of the above mentioned components is facilitated.